


Summer Cleaning

by EryinForde



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sass, Spring Cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EryinForde/pseuds/EryinForde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders takes it upon himself to clean up Fenris' mansion. Fenris doesn't care all that much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Cleaning

"Andraste's flaming undergarments, it is boiling today!"

Anders, who had grown suddenly impatient with the mansion's disorder, had tasked himself with clearing out each room.

"You _did_ pick a summer's day to do all your spring cleaning."

Fenris, sat comfortably in his armchair, had stubbornly dug his heels in when asked to help. 'I don't care whether it's messy or not so I'm not going to', he had said.

Anders turned to an all-too-relaxed Fenris. Armed with dusty boxes, he shot a glare. They undeniably were as stubborn as each other.

"I've already opened all the windows," Anders muttered, "if only you'd let me use magic..."

Fenris rolled his eyes. "You can't rely on magic for everything, mage," he noted, bringing a cool wine glass to his lips. Anders gave a disgruntled sigh. Argumentative was in Fenris' nature. Thankfully, he knew when to press a debate, and when not to, around him. 

An hour passed by. Fenris, during this time, had taken a walk into the market and returned. Upon returning, he found Anders still at work. 

"You don't have to force yourself. Take a moment if you need, I bought biscuits."

Wearily, Anders put his pile of gathered fabrics down and wandered toward Fenris. He emptied his pouch of said biscuits onto the table. 

"I'm surprised you could go outside without your armour melting," Anders huffed, wiping his forehead with his wrist. Biscuit now in hand, he generously munched. Fenris noticed that the man had rolled up his sleeves and trouser cuffs as far as they'd go. Sweat slickened his skin and dampened his hair. _Do not inhale through nose,_ Fenris warned himself. _He probably reeks._

"I see you've finally heeded Isabela's advice and altered your clothing style," Fenris held back a smirk, eyeing him up and down.

"You're doing that face," Anders accused, "that face where you're trying not to smile or laugh. Well, go ahead and laugh Fenris, it's not getting any cooler in here."

Fenris did indeed laugh. Chuckling lowly to himself, he bit into another biscuit. "She always said you should show a bit more skin."

"I am so glad she's not here," Anders huffed to himself. Face pink with heat (and perhaps partially embarrassed), he took one last biscuit and turned back to his pile. The elf resumed his seat, watching on in amusement. 

Untimely spring cleaning continued for mere moments before Anders' hair began to bother him. Bits of it kept sticking to his forehead, tickling him and getting in his eyes. Taking a strip of old fabric, Anders tied and wrapped it around his head in a sweatband fashion. Despite being faced away, he was well aware of Fenris' entertainment at this.

"I'm glad you find this funny!" he called to a rather smug looking Fenris. Why was he enjoying the mage's suffering this way? Ugh. Damned Tevinters and their northern climate.

Much to no-one's surprise, the makeshift hairband attempt was all in vain. The old, worn elastic kept falling down over Anders' eyes. And Fenris, in all his practised stoicism, was sniggering almost uncontrollably at the man's struggles.

"Right. That's it." 

Determined as ever, Anders pulled the hairband off and undid his tied-back hair in one movement. Sweaty golden locks flew back in a swoop, and he shook it all free in a sultry fashion. Hopefully, he had landed the hot and disheveled look. The giggling had certainly stopped. A glance thrown toward the elf under dramatic and half-lidded eyes suggested Fenris was catching on. An eyebrow raised and a subtle smirk told Anders that he would have the elf's audience. 

His mouth curled up at the corner slyly as he ran a hand through his freed hair. Closing his eyes, he decided to put on a show.

Stretching (flexing) his arms, he faced away from Fenris to give a view from the back. Then he pulled another dramatic Maker-I'm-So-Hot sigh. Twisting his torso round again, Anders gave him another flirty look. _Subtlety? What's that?_

As the finale to this theatrical yet provocative display, Anders tugged on the hem of his shirt. Teasingly he pulled it up only slightly at first, before ridding himself completely. To add to it, he spun round to face Fenris and flexed a few more times. 

This is ludicrous, the elf thought, wetting his lips. Despite any cynicism, Fenris was watching intently. Now shirtless, Anders carried on organising crates but in a more exuberant manner. His eyes followed the glisten of sweat on Anders' abdomen. 

In a quick moment, their eyes met, and Anders knew that Fenris had been staring. _Successfully stopped the teasing, point one to the mage,_ he thought smugly. One heavy exhalation later, and he was sauntering over to Fenris. 

"Maker, I am exhausted. I know you said you didn't want to, but..." Anders stood in front of the elf and leant down. Flirtatious amber eyes locked on green as he put a hand on Fenris' uncovered arm. "I could really use a hand with all this... heavy lifting. "They held each other's stare for a moment longer, and Anders gave the warrior's muscled arm a squeeze. With a quick recovery of his poker face, Fenris inclined his head.

"Very well."

Anders was smiling contentedly as the elf stood up, until the intention was made clear. As soon as he stood, Fenris wrapped his arms around Anders' waist and lifted. 

"Hey! Stop, no! Put me back!"

Held over Fenris' shoulder, the mage wriggled uselessly. This was not what he had meant by 'heavy lifting'. Carried through a door and into a familiar room, Anders gave up the struggle and let Fenris drop him onto the bed. 

"I do hope you're not _too_ exhausted, mage."


End file.
